


Strawberry

by stupot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Button Popping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupot/pseuds/stupot
Summary: You want to treat Murdoc to something nice, so you buy his favorite ice cream, only letting him have it under the condition that you're the one who gets to feed it to him. All of it.





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this probably only appeals to like 4 people in the fandom but i luv to write self indulgent nonsense :)

     He looks up at you and chuckles. “We really shouldn’t do this so often,” he laughs. You feed him another spoon of ice cream. “You know, I could just barely squeeze into my trousers this morning…” he mumbles with a full mouth. You tell him to hush and keep eating, although what he said pleased you immensely. 

     You notice him start to fidget, having eaten about half of the big tub of strawberry swirl ice cream you had bought for him. You give him a quick pat to his slightly swollen belly and lean down to give it a gentle kiss, eyeing how the button of his jeans seemed to be struggling to stay on.

     Spoonful after spoonful, Murdoc seems to be slowing down a bit now. Every now and then, a little grunt would escape his lips as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. You wondered how much more he could take, and you wondered if he’d be able to finish the whole tub. It was very close to being empty. You were sure you could see a bit of the bottom of the tub peeking through the remaining dessert.

     “You’re almost done,” you assure him, trying to get him to relax more. Verbally, he’s quiet as you gingerly spoonfeed him the remains of the ice cream, but he can’t help but let out a few burps and gentle moans as he’s filled to the brim. For the very last scoop, Murdoc purred and helped push the spoon into his mouth with his long, slimy tongue. He savored the taste one last time before gulping it down, letting out a triumphant sigh.

     You grin and toss the empty container and spoon off to the floor, wanting to give your full attention to the man in front of you. You lean down, starting to rub gentle circles across Murdoc’s full gut and eliciting a soft whimper from under his breath. “Thank you for the treat, love,” he purrs, staring up at you with a filthy smile on his face. “It was rather good. Not sure if I would’ve been able to down it all without your assistance, really.”

     As you keep massaging his stomach, he stretches his arms up and yawns, always feeling a bit sleepy after over-indulging. The amount of oxygen he took in, however, seemed to prove too much for the already straining button on his jeans, causing it pop off with a loud snap. The two of you pause for a moment, glancing down silently where the button used to be before looking at each other and erupting with laughter.

     “Well, I feel much better now,” Murdoc chuckled, stretching out a bit more. “You know… Now that my trousers are already unbuttoned, would you mind doing me a favor, love?” he asks, though you don’t even need to question what the favor is. 

     Before he can even try to persuade you further, you reach down and start hungrily tugging his jeans down past his ankles, amused to find that the bassist had gone commando today. “My, you’re quick,” Murdoc teased, snickering to himself. “I haven’t even told you what I wanted yet.”

     “You didn’t have to,” you hummed in response. “You’re pretty consistent with your desires, you know.” You look down and admire his already hard cock, practically begging for attention. You gently wrap your fingers around it, faintly running your thumb over every little detail. This makes Murdoc shudder, a somewhat frustrated grunt soon proceeding.

     “Mm, get on with it, will you?” he orders, though it was more of a whine at this point. Wanting to please, you slowly start stroking him up and down, keeping up a steady rhythm with your hand. He relishes in the feeling for a while, occasionally letting out soft sounds of appreciation to encourage you to keep going. “Ah, that’s lovely…” he sighs, gently clutching the sheets beneath him. “Though… if I really wanted a handjob, I could’ve just done it myself.”

     You quickly take the hint and lie down on your stomach, still giving gentle strokes with your hand. You then lean in, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his dick, making him chuckle before you start experimentally mouthing your soft lips over the head. Your tongue explores his skin and licks up and down the slit, losing yourself in the taste and smell of him. The way you work your whole mouth on him makes him squirm and moan, also giving you desperate words of encouragement.

     Somewhere along the way between sucking him off, playing with his balls, and squeezing his thighs, you hear him mutter something about being close, and it makes you work even faster. You greedily take his cock down your throat, quickly bobbing your head and letting him move his hips to fuck it. All the motion forced a deep, resounding belch out of the man under you. That wonderful sound made your face grow hot, wishing you could hear it again and again.

     Moments later, you hear him groan in pleasure as he cums, and you eagerly lap up every drop of his release. As he pants to catch his breath and basks in the warm feeling resonating within him, you crawl up closer to him to lay down beside him, leaving no room between your bodies. You smile and nuzzle your nose up against his neck, feeling his arm lazily sling around your waist, holding you close. You treasure every little detail of this moment, taking in how beautiful he looks, how he smells, and the wonderful sound of his labored breaths.

     “Thanks,” he says softly, looking over at you with a smirk. “I needed that.” You say nothing, only smiling at him as you lay a hand on his belly, lovingly rubbing and lightly scratching your nails against the stretched skin. Your eyes flutter shut, peacefully falling asleep to the sound of Murdoc’s breaths and the occasional gurgle from his stomach.

 

     You really want to do this again more often.


End file.
